Mobile devices apply media player applications to review multimedia content (e.g., video or audio content). A media player application is either a standalone application (e.g., a YouTube application) or an embedded component within another media management application (e.g., a Photo Album application). Regardless of being standalone or embedded, the media player application requires revoking control icons for controlling display of media content. For example, the media player application oftentimes displays a timeline concurrently with the media content, allowing a user to identify a location of a currently played frame on the timeline and to forward/rewind the display of the media content by dragging an indicator icon along the timeline. Alternatively, the media player application includes dedicated icons (e.g., a forward button and a rewinding button) for forwarding or rewinding the currently played media content in response to a user action on the dedicated icons.
In addition, both brightness and volume for the display of the media content are adjustable by a respective user action on a respective icon displayed on a user interface of the media player application. For example, while the media content is being displayed on the media player application, a user click revokes a display of a control panel including a volume control icon on the user interface of the media player application, and a second user swipe on the volume control icon increases or decreases the volume of the display of the media control in accordance with a scale of the second user swipe. Alternatively, the brightness and the volume can be controlled in the general settings of the mobile devices and outside the media player applications, and user actions are still required to revoke brightness and volume control icons and adjust the brightness and volume of the display of the media control via the brightness and volume control icons in the general settings of the mobile devices.
The user actions for adjusting the display of the media content oftentimes distract the user from reviewing the media content and compromise user experience of using the media player application. Thus, there is a need to reduce user actions and control the display of the media content effectively while the media content is displayed on the media player application.